Finn's Girls
by MabellyPineedles
Summary: Finn does tier 15 with the Land of Ooo Girls.


**Marceline:**

One night, Finn the Human just got from the shower.

"Man, this is is going to be awesome!" Finn shouted.

Suddenly, the phone rang while he was drying his hair.

"Hello? Jake? Are you there?" Finn answered.

"We're getting married!" Jake said excitedly.

"With Lady Rainicorn? Mathematical! Too bad I can't go," Finn said.

"It's alright buddy, have fun with Marceline!" Jake said as he hung the phone.

Finn dropped the phone. His eyes was looking shocked and his face was red as strawberry. He forgot all about Marceline.

"I'll just wait for her," Finn mumbled as he lain down on bed and began touching his cock.

"Nothing but a nice rubbing of my hotdog!" Finn giggled as he rubbed his cock.

He picked a magazine and read it while rubbing his cock.

"Oh glob," Finn gasped as he rubbed faster.

Just then, Marceline spied on the window and giggled.

"His cock is so tiny and cute!" Marceline squeaked as she clenched her fist.

"Mmmm..." Finn moaned as he started squirting white liquid.

Suddenly, Marceline popped out of nowhere and made Finn cry a loud cracking scream.

"Oh Finn! You sound like a bratty girl!" Marceline laughed.

"That's not funny, man! Not funny!" Finn shouted and whimpered. His body was shaking as some white liquid squirted on the bed.

Marceline smiled as she kissed Finn.

"Marceline, don't ever surprise me like that, again!" Finn said as he blushed.

Marceline made a taunting laugh, "Seriously? I just wanna hear you scream."

In anger, Finn pulled Marceline's dress down, making her naked.

"Oh, so you wanna play with me, huh?" Marceline asked.

Finn grabbed her hips and shoved his cock into her pussy.

"Ah..Finn!" Marceline cried.

"You're not going to surprise me again!" Finn yelled.

Marceline moaned as Finn rubbed his cock back and forth.

"Oh glob!" Finn cried as he rubbed faster.

"Oh my glob!" Marceline cried.

Finn suddenly bursted white liquid and he stared at her with his eyes shocked.

"Finn..." Marceline blushed as she kissed Finn's forehead.

Finn removed his cock from Marceline's pussy and squirted a small amount of white liquid.

"Oh Finn, this is great," Marceline said as she kissed his cock.

Finn blushed and smiled.

End.

**Princess Bubblegum:**

One morning, Finn was waiting for Princess Bubblegum in the bedroom..

"Oh glob, I'm bored," Finn mumbled.

Finn lift up his shirt and pulled down his shorts.

"I'm pretty sure no one shall notice it," Finn mumbled to himself as he pinched his nipples.

Finn whimpered as he started rubbing his cock and pinching his nipples.

"Oh glob, Finn!" Finn whimpered.

He squirted white liquid in the cotton candy blanket. He licked up his cum and swallowed it.

"Glob, I'm extra pervy," Finn blushed.

He removed the rest of his clothes and slowly rubbed his cock while waiting.

"Oh glob," Finn whimpered as his body shook.

When PB arrived, she was naked and she brought a beaker with gooey blood red liquid.

"Finn, you're treatment is ready!" PB said.

Finn drank the whole bottle and his cock grew larger.

"Oh glob," Finn blushed.

"It's perfect!" PB said.

She started sucking his cock.

"PB!" Finn whimpered.

He blasted a large amount of white liquid and splattered across the room.

PB got another beaker, a slimy green one, and poured it on Finn's cock. It turned back to normal.

"Glob..." Finn sighed.

After that, PB made Finn suck her breast.

"Mmm!" Finn cried.

Finn poured large amount of white liquid into the floor.

"My milk taste like sugar!" PB cried.

Finn nodded.

After that, PB kissed Finn and he turned red.

She inserted her pussy into Finn's cock and moaned.

"Oh my glob!" Finn shouted.

He continued rubbing and PB moaned.

"Finn!" She cried.

He rubbed faster and PB groped her boobs.

"Oh my glob! Faster!" She moaned.

He thrust faster until he blasted white liquid.

"That was fun," PB said as she kissed him.

End.

**Flame Princess:**

One night, Finn was waiting for Flame Princess to come to his house.

"I'm so bored," Finn mumbled.

"You know Finn, you should do something nice," Jake said as he packed his things.

"Or something ice!" Finn joked.

Jake slapped his face and laughed, "Yeah man."

"Oww!" Finn cried.

Jake pulled up his briefcases and said, "See you sometimes Finn!"

When Jake left, Finn removed his clothes.

"Arghh! I still got the marks when Jake whip me," Finn mumbled as he stared on his hips.

Finn rested on the sofa and inserted a marker pen on his "butt hole".

"Oh glob!" Finn cried in pain as he rubbed the marker back and forth.

He let the marker stay there and began rubbing his cock.

"Oh glob...Finn..." Finn moaned as he rubbed faster.

He whimpered as he rubbed faster and faster.

"Oh glob!" Finn cried as he rubbed faster. His body started to shake.

White liquid started bursting out from his cock and Finn smiled painfully.

"Mmmm...Finn..." Finn moaned as white liquid squirted in his sofa.

Some of the liquid splattered on his face and licked it.

Suddenly, Flame Princess crashed on the walls and got shocked when he saw Finn rubbing his cock.

"Oh glob, Finn! What are you doing?" Flame Princess cried.

Finn noticed FP and awkwardly smiled, "Uhh...hey Flame Princess, I'm just practicing.."

"What do you mean?" FP asked as he drenched herself with water and removed her clothes.

"Never mind, Princess," Finn said as he grabbed FP's hips.

Finn slowly inserted his cock in FP's pussy. It was warm.

"Is it warm? I drenched myself with water so you insert that thing properly without screaming," FP asked.

Finn nodded as he started rubbing back and forth.

"Mmm..." FP moaned as Finn rubbed slowly.

He rubbed a little faster and FP started to gasp.

"Finn.." FP moaned as she place her palm in Finn's cheek.

Finn rubbed faster and FP whimpered.

"Glob! Finn!" FP whimpered and Finn struggled hard.

Finn rubbed faster and faster as they both cried

"Aghh! Finn!" FP cried as Finn cried too.

Finn squirted white liquid inside and they panted.

"I love you Finn," FP said as she kissed Finn on the lips.

Finn's lips burned a little and he blushed.

"Your welcome, princess," Finn smiled.

They hugged each other and slept together that night.

End.


End file.
